Guardians of Time 4: The Struggle
by Irailessence
Summary: The war is over and matt takes charge. what will happen when his dad comes back to earth? will the new order defeat the guard? will anyone ever figure out why Arkarian is acting so strangely and disapearing for days at a time? !warning: adult content!


Guardians of Time: Book 4

The Struggle

Chapter 1

Matt

A few days have passed since the battle against Lathenia and the Order of Chaos. Our palace in Athens has become the new citadel, and I'm ruling, with a little help from Arkarian and the Tribunal. Lathenia and Lorian, the two immortals are buried side by side, any conflict forgotten. Their death won't stop the chaos world, all their soldiers ran when Lathenia died. In any sense a new race of chaos causes is likely to be born any day now and the world, past, present and future will turn to mayhem.

I know that my dad is now the rightful ruler, the immortal leader. That is why I have had Arkarian transport us to the next world, the world where my father lives.

Rochelle will be in the first level by now. Her funeral is tomorrow, it's not safe for any of the guard to attend. The Order has likely planned its first attack of chaos with a leak from the underworld if any members of the guard turn up.

Janah greets us, his black hair down past his waist now. Neriah and her snow leopards, Aysher and Silos came with me to the other realm. My dad deserves to meet her; she received the gift he passed to me. We are destined to be together for eternity. Neriah has been quiet since the battle; I think the death of Rochelle has affected her worse than I had anticipated. I'm sad about Rochelle's death, but I can't help thinking about her betrayal to me. I've been so busy organising things in Athens, going to school, keeping up training and setting the world to right, that I haven't had very much chance to grieve.

"Let's get off, we need to be back by morning if we can." I told Janah. As I decided earlier, Janah and I took a leopard each and Neriah shape shifted into the new type of bird we created. Built like a Peregrine, and able to fly at 200 billion kilometres per hour. So if we kept rank the whole way, we should reach the palace on the edge of the universe in little over twenty minutes.

I cleared my thoughts and focused my mind, just as dad had taught me at a time when I was still uncomfortable calling him dad. It seemed so long ago. So rushed too, training day and night for six weeks, even though on earth I was only gone for a week. For those weeks I felt like a zombie, but he taught me everything. I still don't know him though, it was all training, nonstop.

This time, luckily no one fainted. I walked through the familiar grand entrance and up several winding stair cases with Silos underfoot, the palace really was the most beautiful place ever. I entered my second favourite room in the house, my father's study. My favourite being my dad's bedroom, full of everything from his thousands of years of life. To give up this palace for earth will be a great sacrifice on his behalf, if he agrees.

"Matthew." He welcomed. "Janah, would you be as kind as to bring our food from the kitchens?" He embraced me and looked for introductions to Neriah.

Well, were all truthseers and can all mask our thoughts incredibly well. But, Dad, this is Neriah and her two snow leopards Silos and Aysher. Neriah is immortal now.

"I'd much rather we spoke aloud, Matthew. It's rude, Silos and Aysher are not truthseers, and how can they protect you if they can't hear what we're talking about." He turned to Neriah. "I'm very happy you came along, I wondered who Matthew would choose to give his gift. Know that he gave it to the right person; soon you will have the power to build bridges between worlds with little more than a thought. Silos and Aysher are amazing beyond words, two of the nine immortal hounds, with such strong loyalty to you two." He smiled and motioned for us to sit down. I decided to jump the gun.

"Dad, will you come home with us? It's a lot to ask, Lathenia and Lorian have killed one another, and one of the named is dead. The citadel has become their tomb, we have relocated to Athens. The long awaited war is over; the tribunal are ridding the world of darkness, but the remaining members of the order want revenge. They are bound to regroup and cause a mad wave of chaos. Arkarians sphere is out of control, spinning at speeds beyond measure.

"And Dad, you're the rightful new leader of the guardians. Please will you come home?" I finished, feeling uneasy.

"Matthew, I will come home with you. But there are many terms to be considered, I will not abandon my Palace." He sighed, I noticed Neriah absorbed in stroking Aysher, as if to give us some privacy. She looked like beauty beyond words sat there. I absently petted Silos as he purred in delight.

I turned as Janah carried in a tray of food. He was awfully graceful for a human. Maybe he's not human, the thought had never occurred to me the last time I came here.

"We'll talk this evening Son, let us enjoy the palace a little while longer." Dad shrugged and grabbed a slice of pizza. Later I wondered how my father gets pizza on the edge of the universe.

*

I sat in the study with my father. Neriah and Ashyer were asleep in my room. Silos lay asleep in front of the warm glow of the study fire place.

"Matthew, you were right to come to me. With my brother and sister dead, I'm a free man. But did you even bother to think about the reasons I live here? Surely Lorian had told you that my level of intelligence is dangerous, I'm smarter than both the immortals put together twice over." He looked over, worry creasing his brow.

"I thought about it, and decided that you deserve to be free, and that you would be the only person to turn the world to right. I also decided that if you choose to join the Order over the Guard, I'll kill you myself. I mean you're my Dad and whatever I have to do; I'll do it to save the Guard." I tried to speak confidently, but I could tell that he knew how scared I was.

"That's a good plan you know. Which of the Named is dead?"

"Rochelle, it was in the prophecy. Marduke killed her with a poison tipped dart which was aimed at Ethan. Marduke, Neriahs father, died from the curse put upon Rochelle by Lorian."

"Ah, this war may be over, but we have a fight just as big ahead of us. Has the prophecy changed since the war?"

"I don't know, no one does. The prophecy was at the deepest point in Veridian. Mardukes soldiers broke into Veridian. Rochelle and Ethan retrieved the key and flooded the city. We sealed the entrance from Arkarians chambers and can only hope that it holds. I guess I could swim down, I hadn't really thought about the prophecy." I admitted and gritted my teeth for his reply.

"Don't worry about it, we'll go down at some point, it's not that important." There was a silence while all I could here was the fire crackling and Silo's light snores. It had occurred to me that immortals don't need to breathe; I enjoyed the challenge, however weird it felt. "I have an idea about the sphere, to slow it down anyway; stopping it would be very dangerous. I will show you how to draw power from the machine. I have too much power already; it would be too dangerous for me to do it. You will have to pass some of the power onto the Named."

"But there are only eight of the named left including me. Mr Carter was the traitor Lorian suspected, we have double checked, he was eaten by demons in the underworld. Dillon has joined us as one of the Named although he was not foreseen in the prophecy."

"My condition is that you'll spend time with me, and when things have settled down, I want you to spend holidays at my palace with me. We'll talk about the rest later, now is the time we should return to earth." Dad asked me to go wake Neriah whilst he spoke to Janah.

*

We touched down in Arkarians chambers little before dawn. He was sat with Isabel keeping an eye on the sphere; it hadn't slowed since the last time I saw it. Fear flooded through me, what is the order planning that could send the sphere spinning so fast?

I turned to my sister and noted that she hadn't changed a bit I saw her last night when she helped me sneak out of the house.

"Isabel, would you please make sure Neriah gets home safely. It's almost dawn; Mum could come to wake you up any minute, what would she think if all three of us were missing." Isabel got up and kissed Arkarian, which still freaks me out. Neriah turned to me.

"Silos wants to stay with you, just keep him close." I kissed her cheek, deciding that it was far more civilised.

"Tell Mum I called, and that a friend from up north came to pick me up in the early hours, have Jimmy back me up that I already told her and that I'll be home Sunday night. I'm going to be in Athens all weekend I think." I sighed and watched them go, Silos stayed loyally at my side. I wish I didn't have to lie, she's the only on at my house that doesn't know about the guard. Me, Neriah, Isabel and Jimmy are all members of the Guard and are all named.

"Arkarian, it's been such a long time. My commiserations for your father. Also, I know a way to slow the sphere, if you'll allow us." Dad said, wanting to get it over with.

"Of course Uncle Dartimus. The sphere is likely to implode if it is not slowed soon." Arkarians tone was calm and soothing as always. I found it somewhat comforting having not slept for four days. Technically, as an immortal I don't need to sleep, but that doesn't stop me from feeling tired.

I walked over to the sphere, and stood where we had discussed on the journey back to earth. I relaxed my mind and focused on creating a connection ball. I smoothed it in my hands until it became the size of a football and gloriously amber in colour. The tip of the ball touched the sphere and power thundered into me. I projected the power in small lines to each of the Named, taking most for myself, having been told the consequences of giving a human too much power. I opened pathways to give some power to the tribunal and Arkarian, the tribunal's soldiers and King Richard. My entire body zinged with power.

Gradually, the sphere slowed down to a turn every second. A far safer speed.

"Now that was weird." I pulled the ball from the sphere and allowed it to disintegrate between my fingers.

"You did very well son, the effects will be minimal. Now, let us sit and discuss the future. Will there be house room for me in Athens, Matthew?" dad smiled admiringly, I loved the feeling it gave me, knowing he was proud of what I'd done. I finally have a father figure, even if he's not perfect, he's more of a father to me than Isabel's father ever was. Arkarian looked at me.

_Be careful of who you can trust, your decisions effect us all now._

"Well, to be honest dad, I've been using Lorians old chambers as a sort of base, my stuff is everywhere, and honestly I need the space. There's a spare room between Lord Penbrain's room and King Richards quarters, I think you'd be most comfortable there. "

"What do you need so much space for?" he asked. Well at least that I could explain.

"I haven't let the guard fall to pieces; most of the tribunal are off ridding the world of darkness and reporting back to me every day. In one of my rooms, the walls are covered with daily reports for me to read, I can't be everywhere at once. The bedroom has loads of my stuff in. I shoved the dining table in the kitchen so you can barely get in there anymore. And the living room is covered in mission statements and updates. Honestly, the whole lot is highly guarded as well, you'd hate it, and I have guards in every room, even when I'm sleeping. I'm quite surprised I haven't got a bodyguard yet to be honest." I smiled and noticed how alike we are. Arkarian broke my train of thought.

_Silos has assigned himself as your bodyguard with a little of Neriahs persuasion. Otherwise you'd have all Lorians guards following you everywhere. _I had actually suspected something of the sorts; Silos had been following me everywhere lately.

"That's okay Matthew; I'll just take the other room. Would you like me to lay out the rest of my conditions before we go to Athens?"

"What conditions?" Arkarian interrupted.

"I did say there would be conditions in place if I came to earth. The first of which I have already told Matthew, I want him to spend time with me. And when things have settled down, I want us to take holidays to my palace on the edge of the universe." He sighed "second is that I want Matthew to resume his training with me for an hour each day, I believe there are still things I can teach him. We didn't have much time when I first trained him.

"Third, I want an hour each day with my Nephew, Arkarian. Fourth, I want to be involved in decision making, knowing what's going on. I want to be involved in some of the missions, and I want a place on the tribunal. If any of these conditions aren't met, I'm going back to my palace." He stood with the look of a stubborn four year old on his face.

It's a lot to ask; maybe I should just struggle along like I was anyway. But, I really do want to get to know him better, and I love his palace, so holidays there wouldn't be a bad thing. Training should be good; I do wonder what he could teach me though. I've done enough meditation for one lifetime.

_Think about this carefully, I don't want to spend time with Dartimus. If you think he will help save the guard, I'll put up with it for a while though. Whatever you decide, can you make it fast, Lady Arabella has been threatening people. I need you to resolve it. There are mission statements and the reports to go through, I can help for a while but I need to keep an eye on the sphere. _

"I agree to the conditions, but if you prove no use or become a nuisance, the conditions will no longer be met. Come on, we need to get to Athens." Arkarian transported us all to the palace in Athens.

shinyedwardx


End file.
